


当你想弹琴

by Rolyyy



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Gen, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 10:46:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18939370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rolyyy/pseuds/Rolyyy
Summary: 自己选择时间，自己选择音乐；在迦勒底里，或是只在你面前。





	当你想弹琴

**Author's Note:**

> lip幕间衍生短打，粮食向师生情

帕森莉普注意那个人很久了。如果要说时间的话，就是从那个人还没来到潜航艇，帕森莉普偶然看到御主的战斗记录的时候开始。也就是说，甚至在真正见面之前，帕森莉普就已经在意着那个人。

那个人，藤丸立香在冻土结缘的复仇者，被皇帝宠爱的宫廷乐长，安东尼奥·萨列里先生。

不，并不是你想的那样！哪怕身为爱憎的alter ego，帕森莉普也绝对不是会随便对陌生的男性抱有恋慕之情的女孩子！

……虽然，虽然萨列里先生俊美的五官、修长有力的身材、还有冷静优雅的声音确实也很吸引人……但这些不是重点！

重点是，那个人在灵基再临后，用那样的爪子也可以演奏出优美精致又饱含感情的音乐。那双利爪，比起帕森莉普的双手来说仍然很小巧，但对于普通人类已经是“大”的范畴了。多么美妙的音乐啊，那是莉普一直渴望又受限于巨大的双手所无法企及的领域。

如果，仅仅只是如果，如果那个人可以用那样的手爪流畅地弹奏钢琴，帕森莉普是不是，也可以做到呢？帕森莉普也可以演奏音乐吗？

羞涩而胆怯的帕森莉普，今天也一个人默默地注视着安东尼奥·萨列里先生。

 

说是一个人默默注视什么的，但哪个少女没有几个贴心的密友呢？很快，藤丸立香、溶解莉莉丝和BB都了解了困扰着帕森莉普的问题。

去和他说呀！橙色头发的少女对帕森莉普说，你别看萨列里看起来凶，其实人很好的！

可是，可是，帕森莉普嗫嚅着，这样不太好吧，随随便便去和别人搭话，还大言不惭地说什么请你教我钢琴……而且还是，还是我这样的人……

她羞愧地垂下头，尖锐的利爪边缘闪过一道金色的寒光。

我猜他不会介意，不过……藤丸立香歪着头想了想，如果你真的觉得不好意思，不如做些甜点送给他当学费？巧克力呀，鲜奶油呀，糖霜这些……听说萨列里喜欢甜食。

诶，真的吗？帕森莉普深粉红色的漂亮双眼亮起来，甜点的话，我、我还是挺有自信的！

那加油咯，我先走啦，达芬奇酱还找我有事情——藤丸立香挥挥手，走出少女的房间。

 

于是在第二天中午，吃完午饭准备回房间的萨列里，被帕森莉普挡住了去路。拜托您了，萨列里先生！少女鼓起勇气大声说道，我真的非常想学习钢琴，能不能请您教我呢？这是我自己做的蛋糕，虽然手艺还不如老师，但也请您收下——

蛋糕是帕森莉普从清早就开始制作的。她找莉莉丝借了蜂蜜，又去赛米拉米斯那边要到不少巧克力。在玉藻猫老师的帮助下，打发奶油、烤制蛋糕坯，再用庞大的钢铁手爪一点一点地裱上花。成品看起来非常诱人，细腻的奶油光滑如镜，巧克力碎屑被毫不吝惜地厚厚撒在表面，一层一层雪白的糖霜铺在蛋糕上，还有削成兔子形状的苹果作为辅料。蜜伴着稀奶油被细心填充在蛋糕内部，只要一切开就会软糯地流淌出来。

复仇者愣了愣。他当然知道眼前少女的名字（阿玛迪乌斯提过许多次，“那对丰满又柔软的——”），但出于职阶相性从未与她共同战斗，甚至连面对面的谈话也没有过。但绅士的天性让他绝不会拒绝一位女性的请求，何况这蛋糕看起来着实美味。当然可以，帕森莉普小姐。意大利人微微低头弯腰，伸出右手。

萨列里本想做个吻手礼，但转瞬发现这是个不可能的行为，于是不留痕迹地接过蛋糕。他请求帕森莉普稍等片刻，也许在下午来他的房间。

复仇者步履匆忙地离开，帕森莉普留在原地。这是通向成功的第一步！少女心想，也许再过几天，或者一个月，我也能弹奏那些可爱的乐曲，甚至为莉莉丝的芭蕾伴奏呢。

 

下午二时整，帕森莉普敲响了萨列里的房门。钢琴老师迎她进门，领她到钢琴处。那是架很漂亮的钢琴，琴身乌黑锃亮，琴键黑白分明，甚至闪着些微金光，显然被主人妥帖保养着。

我请梅林上了无敌，萨列里解释道，我想这样会方便一些。

 

帕森莉普的第一节钢琴课是个灾难。

倒不是说她有多么顽劣。事实上，她的顺从和热情几乎好过萨列里带过的任何一个学生，仅在天赋上不那么突出——可除了莫扎特，有谁在刚碰钢琴的时候就能展现出什么天赋呢？

问题只出在她的手上。萨列里找梅林的时候，只拜托他在琴键上加无敌，但他们都低估了那双钢铁手爪的破坏力。基本上，当帕森莉普放一只手在琴键上时，粗大锋锐的爪子就遮盖了所有八十八个键。帕森莉普试探着用最轻微的力道按下琴键时，哪怕琴键们仍然坚挺，但键侧木和琴盖都发出被刮掉了漆的尖锐哀鸣。

就算帕森莉普对他人心情的变化再钝感，她也能察觉到萨列里老师的心痛了。

少女泫然欲泣，真诚道歉，钢琴教师也只能接受。说到底，这是多好的一个学生啊，听话又好学，只是先天条件限制了她，这又不是她的错。

萨列里没办法，只好宣布课间休息，两人到桌前喝下午茶，分食帕森莉普的拜师礼物。萨列里体贴地将蛋糕切成便于入口的小块递给她，然后迅捷而不失优雅地也为自己切了一块。

当帕森莉普尝了第一口她就发觉不妙。太多糖分，太多奶油。过量的甜味轰炸Alter Ego敏感的味蕾，她一定是在某一个步骤手抖加了三倍甚至更多的糖——少女怯怯地透过紫色长发的遮挡偷看复仇者，试图从表情中判断他的想法。非常美味，完美。萨列里整个人都亮起来，帕森莉普小姐，您的甜点技术无与伦比。

帕森莉普连忙道谢，成就感在她胸中涌起。您可以直接叫我莉普，她试探着建议。

萨列里欣然接受了。一个短而简洁的昵称，适合老师称呼学生。

帕森莉普还是提出了那个一直困扰她的问题。萨列里老师，我看过御主在俄罗斯的战斗记录……您是怎样用恸哭外装的手甲演奏出那样动听的音乐的呢？

萨列里愣了愣，在手部召出进化版的恸哭外装，展示给她看。看似巨大尖锐的手甲实际上只附着在第二关节，在指尖处只延伸出短短一点，不至于真的成为爪子（否则他在握剑的时候就该戳穿自己的掌心），因此复仇者仍然能戴着它弹琴。帕森莉普垂下头，不免有些沮丧。

也许还有个方法可以让你弹琴，萨列里犹豫着说。他向帕森莉普解释了他的想法，少女欣然答应。

于是他们都站起来，如同怪兽的恸哭外装覆上萨列里全身。燎原之火躁动着低语，快点，快点，我们去杀死阿玛迪乌斯。

安静，我要上课。与以往不同的是，萨列里毫不留情地斥责它们，让它们噤声。有什么宿命和诅咒能比教导一个学生、将他人引上音乐之路更重要？

于是低语声迅速地归于沉寂，萨列里半是飞舞半是走动地飘到帕森莉普身后，唤出他用魔力编织的键盘。他将键盘尽量远离自己的身体，又拉宽到最大，动作足够绅士，完全没有碰到少女的后背。在这个姿态下他本就高大的身形又高了不少，令帕森莉普无端想起自己的姐妹。

感谢魔力键盘，用这个近似拥抱的姿势，他们终于能好好上课了。

 

于是此后，在双方都没有任务的时候，帕森莉普会在下午拜访萨列里的房间，带一块她亲手做的小蛋糕。然后萨列里教导她钢琴和乐理，大调、小调、和弦、旋律。一个用心教导，一个认真学习，他们彼此都很满意。帕森莉普终于能做一些她总不擅长的精细工作，而萨列里也从熟悉的授课中多少获得一些生前曾经拥有的平静。

 

至于第二年情人节，安东尼奥·萨列里收到数份来自学生和学生的亲朋好友的三倍甜度义理巧克力作为授课的答谢，又被阿玛迪乌斯抱怨他“毫无自觉的意大利天性”和“对那对丰满的……完全忽视的暴殄天物态度”，就是另外的故事了。


End file.
